


Good Weird?

by dirkygoodness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bromance of Gabe n Cas : The Saga, Cas just gets flustered when Dean looks at his wings, Dean finds it funny that Cas n Gabe build nests, Fluff, Gabe n Cas are bro brothers, M/M, Mild Angst, Wingfic, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are so weird."</p>
<p>"Good weird?"</p>
<p>Dean laughed. "As good as weird can get."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Weird?

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Dean knew Cas and Gabe liked to make nests. That was obvious from the fact that he'd walked into his room on numerous occasion to find all his blankets and pillows missing. After the fifth time it's happened, he'd guessed it was just something to do with angel shit.

Later, when he was laying on his blanketless bed, he thought about it more. From what he knew, Castiel wasn't all that touchy feely. The guy was the embodiment of social awkwardness and stood like a statue whenever you tried to hug him. Even with Dean himself Castiel was very touchy, and they were dating. Dean had kissed him a few times but that was about it.

And then there was Gabriel. He was the exact opposite of Cas. Gabriel hugged anyone he could, whenever he could. If Sam, who'd somehow became his boyfriend in the last few months, was sitting and reading or watching TV, Gabriel would sit so close to him he was almost in his lap. Dean couldn't count the number of times he'd walked in on his brother and the smaller angel cuddling. So Gabriel was a hugger. Maybe it would have been left at that, but for the fact that after Cas fell for the first time he'd changed.

Nothing dramatic, just slight differences. Like Cas was starting to become more open to hugging and touches, along with things like using more common speech instead of whatever the hell it was he was doing. When he got his angel-ness back he didn't really revert back to Mr. Awkward. Sure, he was an angel again and still used his big boy words, but he started being more comfortable interacting with humans.

And then that's where all the cuddling started. He'd first seen it when it was raining and the power went out. The bunker had its own power source, which lasted maybe ten minutes before it powered down. Later Dean would fix it, but right then he wanted nothing it do with going out of his room into the cold.

When he finally did manage to get out of his room, Sam maybe being partly the reason for that -the kid could be annoying when he wanted something, Dean had seen Gabriel and Castiel bundled up on the couch with their legs tangled together as they did their weird kinda angel sleep.

After that there'd been at least ten more incidences where Dean had caught Gabe and Cas cuddling. Though he'd never seen them doing it with their wings out. Dean had seen Cas's wings before, but not fully. Just glimpses here and there, the occasional partial wing in bad lighting. From what he could see they were black. Unlike Gabe's, who's wings he had seen all of.

That was more of an accident, though, when he'd went to ask Sam something and had found them sitting in his room with the angel's wings out. Later he learned they were grooming Gabe's wings, but at the time it was very weird. The smaller angel's wings were gold and beyond fluffy. He looked a little like a scared cat with the way his feathers fluffed up.

So when he walked into the living room, he wasn't all that surprised to see Cas laying out pillows and blankets for his and Gabriel's nest. What he was surprised about was the fact that Castiel's wings were all the way out. Like, full on manifestation and spread out behind him. His shirt was off and they weren't stretched out all the way but it was enough.

Dean stayed where he was for a moment, simply watching as Cas messed with the blankets. The angel's wings pulled behind him as his shoulders moved, and Dean felt like he couldn't take his eyes away. It was when you saw something gross on TV. It's weird and, well gross, but you have to keep looking.

And he wasn't saying Cas's wings were gross. Far from it in fact. They were blue and black, the colors melting into one another gently. His feathers were ruffled, puffing out similar to how Gabriel's had. Though these were messier, like someone hadn't paid much attention to them.

Some feathers were sticking out at odd angles while others where simply pulled apart. As he looked closer he saw some parts of the feathers looked dirty, burned. Almost like someone had tried to light them on fire. And Castiel's back looked scarred and had a slight red tint to it. From the way the scars looked Dean would have thought that they were marks from his wings being ripped off of him.But he had his wings, so obviously that hadn't happened.

Dean pulled in a breath, only then realizing he hadn't been breathing. The noise drew Cas's attention and the brunette turned around. The second his eyes landed on Dean his wings drew rigid agains this back and - he was blushing.

"Dean." Cas squeaked out. He pulled his hands up to his chest, the pillow in his hands covering the front of him. Dean let out a nervous laugh, rocking back on his heels.

"Hey." He pulled his lips into a smile and watched Cas closely. "Sorry for surprising you, Cas, just wanted to ask where Gabe was. Sam's looking for him." The angel shifted nervously, his blush spreading all the way up to his ears. Dean couldn't help but look at it. It wasn't that often he got to make the other man blush.

After a moment Cas let out a huff, straightening himself. Dean's eyes got drawn to his wings as the moved behind him more. "He's getting some blankets from the spare rooms."

"Ah." Dean nodded. He pursed his lips, looking around the room for a moment. He couldn't understand why Cas and Gabe always insisted on making a nest in their living room, but whatever. It didn't actually matter to him where they did it. To be honest he didn't care all that much about nest making.

Obviously the two angels did however, seeing as they continued to do it all the time. Dean nodded to the angel, giving him a mock salute. "Well, don't have me keeping you from nesting. I'm just going to wait for Gabriel to get back... in... there." He pointed off to the kitchen. Castiel nodded at him, tightening his grip on the blanket in his hands.

"I'll send him to you when he returns." Dean smiled gently, giving the angel a look over. He noticed, as he hadn't before, that Cas's hair was ruffled as if he'd been running his hands through it all day. Dean smirked slightly as the thought 'sex hair' popped into his head.

He doubted Cas noticed because whenever Dean himself messed with his hair the angel always had to put it back in its proper place. Finally he turned, heading off towards the kitchen. He only got about three feet from him before Castiel cleared his throat. "Dean?"

Dean turned his head, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. He paused when he saw the look on Cas's face. He looked like he was embarrassed beyond imagination, but there was something else too. Almost wanting. Dean's eyebrows shot up and he turned around fully. "Yeah?"

Cas bit his lip, casting his eyes downwards. Dean blinked. He wasn't used to a, well, bashful Castiel. "Would - would you like to, uhm, join me? In the, as you say, nest."

Dean blinked. "Huh?"

"Do you want to sit with me. In my nest." Castiel said. This time his voice was stronger, less shaky and Dean realized he was serious. He sucked in a breath.

"I-I guess? If you want me to." He walked forwards coming up to the nest and giving it a wary kick. Castiel snorted, and Dean was sure if he'd know how he'd have rolled his eyes.

"Of course I want you to." Dean chuckled, patting the angel on his shoulder.

"Yeah... Hey, can I ask you something?" Cas nodded and smiled.

"You may ask me anything."

"What uh, what's with the wings BirdMan? I mean, I've seen you with 'em before, but why are they out now? And what's with your back?"

Castiel gave him a look before he sucked in a breath of his own. "It's draining to keep them hidden from humans, and since I'm not getting constant re-charging from Heaven it help to have them out."

"Huh." Dean said. He shoved his hands into his pockets and smirked. "You should keep 'em out more, I like it." He felt triumphant as Cas blinked, becoming more flustered.

"Thank you." Cas muttered, looking down at the ground again. He pulled his eyes up a moment late and gave Dean a sad look. "As for your other question, I have the scars on my back from when I fell the last few times. When an angel falls from Heaven we more or less get our wings clipped. Except unlike a bird, ours get actually cut off of us. When we become an angel again the closest analogy I can think of is, basically, our wings get glued back on?"

Dean blinked. He hadn't expected that. "Damn it, I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't know."

"It's alright." Castiel smilled gently, lightly squeezing Dean's arm. They watched each other for a moment before Cas grinned, tugging on Dean's arm like he was a little child. "Come, come. Sit with me."

"Alright." Dean said skeptically, sitting down inside the ring of pillows and blankets. Cas placed the one he held down before sitting as well. Dean blinked down at the nest, huffing out a laugh. "Huh. Not that bad."

"It's very comfortable."

"Yeah." Dean said. Cas shifted so that he was leaning forwards slightly, partially resting on Dean. The hunter looked at him in confusion. He opened his mouth to talk but was cut of as Castiel pulled his wings from out behind him and spread them out around himself and Dean.

Dean let out a quiet 'oh', looking at the appendages. They were interesting, pretty. He bet Sam would have a field day giving them a thorough look. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd actually done that to Gabriel's own. His attention was drawn back down to Cas as the angel let out a content sigh, his head dropping onto Dean's shoulder.

"Comfortable?" The hunter asked, amused. Castiel nodded, smiling up at the other. Dean rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead. "You are so weird."

"Good weird?"

Dean laughed. "As good as weird can get." There was a gasp from behind them and Castiel reeled back, his wings arching in defense. Dean turned around, ready to attack, when he spotted who it was.

Gabriel had a hand to his heart and was giving them a teary eyed look. "How could you, Cassy? I thought what we shared was special."

Cas lowered his wings, giving his brother a confused look. Dean frowned, grabbing a nearby pillow and chucking it at Gabriel's head. The archangel dodges it easily, laughing as he goes. "Fuck off, Gabe."

"I think I just might. Where's your brother, I need his help with it."

"Oh my god." Dean said, slapping a hand over his face. Cas looked between the two before he spoke up.

"As a matter of fact, Dean said that Sam is looking for you."

"Oh?" Gabriel asked, smirking as he raised an eye brow. "Is he now?"

"Yeah he's in the library. Said somethin' 'bout - and he's gone." Dean rolled his eyes as Gabriel was suddenly gone, the only sound to signal it was a flutter of wings. He rubbed a hand over his face, looking back at Cas.

"Your brother is nuts."

"Good nuts?" Castiel asked, head cocking to the side. Dean smiled.

"The absolute worst kind of nuts."


End file.
